


Read my mind

by benevolent_bear



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Choking, Degradation, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), george can read minds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benevolent_bear/pseuds/benevolent_bear
Summary: George and Dream finally meet but should he want to fuck his best friend this bad? And should George be allowed to look that good?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 760





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooooooo I edited this so hopefully its better now lol

George coming down to Florida was meant to be just a time of two best friends hanging out for the first time. It was meant to be George seeing Clay's face for the first time. It was supposed to be late-night gaming sessions and stupid streams. It was not meant to be trying desperately not to fuck your best friend. The moment George got off of the plane Clay nearly died right there, he was beautiful. He spotted George before George did him, Clay still having not shown George his face. The camera had not done George justice, even in the shitty airport lighting, George was absolutely breathtaking. George was so soft looking with his curves and gentle features despite the worried furrowing between his brows. 

“George!” Clay exclaimed, catching the attention of passersby as he made his way over to the Brit. George turned around and his eyes lit up when he saw Clay making his way over. George practically dove into Clay's arms, the other accepting the affection graciously. It was when they hugged that Clay really thought about it, how much smaller George was to him just made him fantasise about what it would be like to pin the shorter down, leave fingerprint bruises on his hips, thighs and neck. To have his legs shaking as he pounded restlessly into him, pretty noises pouring from his mouth. Fuck. He thought. Maybe I shouldn’t think about this with my crotch touching him. Clay tried his best to suppress the thoughts and enjoy the hug but it was nye impossible with the other pressed so tight against him when he could touch him, feel him, smell him. Despite his hours on a plane, George smelt sweet, a delectable concoction of vanilla and a thick woodsy scent.

They pulled away from the hug, conscious of the public setting. both having a pink flush high on their cheeks. 

They took a moment to just admire each other, finally having the chance to see each other in person after years of knowing each other. “So, what do you think?” Clay asked, breaking the silence whilst gesturing to himself. 

“You’re more attractive than I expected.” George smiled, looking Clay up and down. 

George's words send heat back up into his cheeks. “So you expected me to be attractive?” Clay teased, revelling inside at the compliment George had bestowed upon him despite the feeling of embarrassment that lingers. 

“Well, yeah.” George shrugged coyly, averting his eyes. George looked cute when he blushed. Clay couldn't believe that George was finally here.

————

The two decided to go back to Clay’s to sleep, with George’s plane had landed in the middle of the night the two were tired beyond belief. The drive back to Clay's was silent, with George even falling asleep in the passenger seat. Clay was helpless to the way his eyes wandered to George at every red light. Sleep blessed George's face in the most beautiful way, Clay longed to brush his fingers through his hair, a gentle thumb brushing across the soft skin of George's cheeks. Clay watched as a smile made its way onto George's sleeping face.

When they got back to Clay’s he froze in the doorway, remembering the two had agreed to share a bed in his parent's house. Clay and Sapnap having agreed on waiting until George could move to America before he bought a house for the Dream Team. He doesn’t think he’ll be able to handle proximity to George for that long, even if the bed wasn't that small, the mattress being queen-sized. He could do this, he could platonically sleep next to the man he wanted to watch fall apart beneath his fingertips. He went into his bedroom and got changed into a comfortable hoodie and joggers before getting into bed. He sat up against the headboard waiting for George to come back from the bathroom. Moments later George walked in adorning in an oversized grey shirt and basketball shorts. 

The two made eye contact, the tension between them palpable. “I guess I’m taking the left side then.” George chuckled, sliding into the bed beside Clay. 

Once George was settled, Clay turned off his bedside lamp. Clay rolled onto his side, looking to George who's eyes were already closed tight. He tried not to stare at George as he fell asleep, he really did, but he could not believe that they were finally this close to one another, he could touch if he was feeling brave enough. 

George easily fell asleep that night but Clay lay awake staring at the British boy in his bed. He looked beautiful, with soft features and parted pink lips that let gentle breaths through. Clay wanted nothing more than to press his lips to George’s own, to hold him and feel the heat of his body against his own. He managed to restrain himself and rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. Maybe one day he’d be able to hold George, today was not that day. 

———

It was two days later when the first incident occurred. 

Clay stood in the kitchen leaning against the kitchen counter with a mug of coffee in his hands. With each sip, he felt himself gain more consciousness and cognitive ability. His brain had never really been one to work well in early mornings and he relied on coffee to get him going for the day. He sleepily blinked as George walked into the kitchen in basketball shorts and a white t-shirt, his hair mussed with sleep. George smiled tiredly at Clay before squeezing past him, his ass dragging across the front of his joggers ever so slowly. The drag of George's ass against his cock made his muscles stiffen, clutching the mug in his hands tightly as his teeth came down to bite on his tongue to suppress the groan eager to escape him. The kitchen was large, there was absolutely no need for George to be that close to him.

“Good morning,” George smirked, standing in front of the coffee machine to make his own cup of coffee. 

“Uhm, morning.” Clay flushed, unable to stop thinking about the feeling that had been right against his dick, how plump George's arse was. 

Clay watched as George stood facing the counter, on his tiptoes as he reached up for a mug that was put on a shelf just out of his reach. 

Clay imagined what it would be like if he was able to go up behind George and press into him, fitting perfectly against his back. Running his hands under his shirt, groping greedily at the pale skin. God. He’s so hard to resist. Clay groaned, his eyes trained on the curve of George's back. George stumbled, nearly knocking mugs off the shelf that Clay rushed over to help catch. 

George turned to Clay and smiled sheepishly, whispering an apology under his breath. 

——-

The next morning Clay decided to go on a run. He needed a moment to clear his head. When he woke George had been curled up against his side, sending his heart racing out of his chest. Being surrounded by the intoxicating smell of George and having the Brit act so domestic with him was driving him insane. Last night George had cooked him dinner and then the two had washed up together. Clay remembered the way George had flicked bubbles up onto his face, giggling at his and then screeching when Clay flicked his own bubbles back at him. At the thoughts Clay began to push himself harder, hoping the burning in his lungs will keep the thoughts at bay. 

Music pounded in his ears, a shuffling of upbeat tunes that Clay finds easiest to run to, they encourage him to push himself harder. 

He thinks the divine gods must be out to spite him when the familiar opening to Heat Waves begins in his ear.

Clay immediately stops and screams up into the air, earning him a few confused and concerned looks from people passing by. 

Clay hated everything about this song right now. It reminded him of everything he was trying to forget. Images of George smiling flashed through his mind. 

Giving up, Clay returns home and immediately stomps up into the bathroom, switching on the shower. He strips from his clothes and stands under the stream, not even bothering to wait for the water to fully heat up. 

He thought about George in the other room, laying down in his bed, wrapped up in his sheets. He thought about how the elder would look beneath him, hands pinned above his head and legs spread wide, his cheeks flushed pink and his head thrown back in pleasure. 

Clay’s cock began to thicken at the image of George in his head. Without any hesitation, he gripped himself firmly as he imagined what George’s whines would sound like, would they be high pitched and desperate in his ear? Pleasing for more as Clay teased him. His pace was fast as he pictured himself pounding mercilessly into George, a pace so unforgiving that he felt himself nearing his edge quickly. He only prayed that his moans were drowned out by the sound of the water hitting against the shower floor. 

“Fuck.” Clay moaned as he neared his climax, his head thrown back in pleasure. 

He was about to cum when the door to the bathroom swung open, the unmistakable figure of George walking in. 

Clay almost whined at the prevention of his orgasm but held it in, his hand stilling and gripping his base tightly as to stop himself from cumming. 

“Uh hi?” Clay questioned as George shuffled into the room. He stood with his back to the shower wall so as to not expose his dick. Clay watched over his shoulder as George froze, turning around and pulling an earbud out of his ear. His eyes widened and traversed Clay's body, lingering on what Clay didn't doubt was his arse. 

“Holy shit, I’m so fucking sorry.” George apologised, blushing a bright red but his eyes not leaving Clay's naked body. 

“It’s fine I’m just kind of naked so can you leave?” Well, I’d actually rather he joined me. Clay thought to himself, images of George moistened by the water stream slipped into his fantasies. 

George sputtered, choking on his own saliva before turning and rushing out of the room. 

Clay came embarrassingly quick after George left. 

———

It's merely hours later that Clay comes undone. George had to be teasing him. There was no way that these actions were coincidental. The way the oversized shirt fell delicately off of his shoulders exposing pale collarbones begging to be bitten and sucked. The shirt was almost long enough to cover his ass, but not enough so that Clay couldn’t see his pert ass in those shorts. Goddamn, those shorts. They were the shortest thing Clay had ever seen and hugged George’s body so perfectly that he could see every curve that his body had to offer. 

Clay thanked that he was already under the sheets in his bed as he could feel the blood rushing down to his groin, clearly, it liked what Clay saw. he liked what he saw too. George walked further into the room and sat softly on Clay’s sheets, his back turned towards him. Clay sat quietly in bed, too scared of what would come out if he opened his mouth. Perhaps he would accidentally ask the shorter to bend over so Clay could grind away greedily into the softness of his ass. 

Clay watched as George leant forwards onto his hands, now on all fours as he looked off of the end of the bed. He went down onto his elbows, one hand off the edge reaching into his bag and Clay nearly went insane. His ass was sticking up in the air in Clay’s direction, almost inviting him to do as he pleased. It was as if George could read his very thoughts and knew how desperate Clay was to fuck the shit out of him. 

“I can.” George’s voice snapped Clay out of his fantasy. 

“What?” Clay sputtered out, cheeks flushing, feeling as if he had been caught. 

“Read your mind. I’ve been able to hear every thought you’ve had since I got here.” Clay’s heart dropped and his face pulsated a richer shade of red than it had ever been. His hands flew up to his face as he laid completely down. He groaned loudly into the palms of his hand. He was so fucking embarrassed. Clay had spent so long thinking about everything he had wanted to do to George. 

He faintly heard George giggle and then a ruffling of the sheets before they were pulled off of him. Undoubtedly exposing the obvious tent in his pyjama trousers. Soon a leg was swung over his waist and the ass he had longed to feel in his hands was now sat directly on his cock causing his hips to jerk up in surprised pleasure. 

“Eager.” George chuckled, wiggling his hips teasingly making Clay grind back at George. 

“Fuck, George you’re going to kill me.” Clay groaned with his voice muffled, his hands still covering his face.

George didn’t seem to like that his hands were covering his face and made moves to peel them from the flushed cheeks. Clay’s eyes took a moment to readjust to the light as his hands were pulled away but nearly moaned at the sight once he had. George’s hair was mussed and his cheeks painted pink whilst his bottom lip was pulled up between his teeth. 

“You were teasing me this whole time.” Clay accused as his hands still held by George were guided to the older boy’s hips. As soon as he had a grip on them he gave a gentle squeeze, adoring the way that the Brit felt under his hands. 

“Been trying to get you to fuck me since I first got here but you were being too fucking respectful to just bend me over and take what I know you wanted.” George groaned, eyes fluttering at the way Clay gripped his hips. 

“Wanted to fuck you since you got off the plane,” Clay confessed, hands moving to the swell of George’s arse, it was just as plump as he had expected it to be, filling his large hands perfectly. 

“I know, I heard your thoughts.” George teased, his hands coming to rest on Clay’s shoulders, the darkening of his eyes showing how much he was enjoying Clay’s attention. 

“Jeez, that’s so embarrassing.” Clay looked away from George and to the white wall beside him, desperate to hide his face. 

“Well look where it got us.” George giggled again, grinding his hips down on Clay unexpectedly, causing the younger to let out a desperate whine. 

“I like you being desperate for me.” George practically purred, turning Clay to face him with only his thumb and forefinger. “I must admit I thought you’d be a little bit more dominant, given the thoughts in your head.” 

“You want me to be dominant huh?” Clay smirked, finally regaining his composure. He moved to grab the elders wrists, using them to pull George flat against him before moving them so he was the one on top. With one hand wrapped around both wrists, the other trailed down to rest on the junction of George’s neck, giving a gentle squeeze to the sides which had the Brit gasping, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. 

Clay’s grip was firm, squeezing enough that he could feel slight dizziness in his mind but he could still breathe. 

“You’re such a little slut.” Clay growled, leaning down to whisper in George’s ear. The shorter whined, his hips rutting desperately against Clay’s thigh. Clay smirks, pinning George’s hips with the hand that was once around his wrists. “You like that, huh?” Clay teased, rubbing the junction of his throat with his thumb. “You like being my slut?” George nodded eagerly, another whine escaping his throat. George kept his hands in the place where Clay had left them, eager to please him.

“C-clay.” George panted, fighting the hand on his hips as he eagerly searched for relief. 

“You’ve got to be patient baby, I want to take my time with you.” Clay’s hand slipped away from George’s hip to pull his shirt up, revealing pale skin that Clay couldn’t wait to leave rich purple marks across with his fingers and mouth. 

He pushed the shirt up far enough to reveal George’s nipples which stood proud and deliciously pink on his chest, he tucked the fabric up under George's armpits. Clay brushed his thumb over George’s right nipple and watched as George wriggled beneath him. George was incredibly sensitive to every touch and it made Clay just want to take him apart even more. 

“Then do it,” George whined, hips bucking with their newfound freedom. In response to George’s impatience Clay squeezed the elders throat once more and watched as George’s body fell placid into the sheets. 

“Such a pretty mouth.” Clay dropped his grip on his throat to run his thumb across George’s lips, lightly dipping in between the gap feeling the wet heat of it. “It’s a shame you just can’t shut it.” George willingly parted his lips, letting the younger’s thumb completely inside. “Maybe I should make you shut up. Shove my cock so far down your throat that you can barely breathe let alone talk.” George whined, sucking around the digit eagerly. 

“Is that something you want Georgie? You want to show me what a cockslut you are?” He slid his thumb out of George’s mouth to indicate he wanted a verbal response. 

“Please, want you in my mouth.” Clay hadn’t expected George to be so direct about what he wanted in sex, given how timid he was in their flirty jokes. Clay released his grip on George and stood from the bed, watching as George scrambled out of the bed and dropping to his knees in front of him. 

George on his knees was such a gorgeous sight, big doe eyes stared up at him. They made him look so innocent and Clay couldn’t wait to have them stare up at him as he fucked ruthlessly into his throat. George’s hands came up to the waistband of Clay’s trousers and tugged at them with pleading eyes. Clay nodded, smiling as George excitedly pulls them off of his hips. He flinches as the cool air hits against his bare erection but warmth soon overcame him as George wrapped eager fingers around his length. 

“You’re so big.” George complimented, flicking his wrist experimentally. 

Clay groaned at the feeling combined with his words, feeling his cock twitch in George’s hand. “I bet you say that to all the boys.” He tried to joke but desperately avoided picturing George on his knees like this for anyone besides him. 

“Yeah but I actually mean it with you.” Clay cringed at the affirmation of George’s previous experience even though the man was 23. His jealousy was soon forgotten when George gave a kitten lick to his tip, the warmth making his eyes roll back into his head. 

“If it makes you feel better I’ve been imagining all of them were you.” George chuckled before engulfing the tip of his cock with wet heat. George immediately applied pressure to the vein on Clay’s cock causing the younger to buck his hips. Clay’s hands flew to George’s hair, tugging lightly as he allowed his eyes to fall shut. 

George’s hands came to rest on his hips, jaw falling slack as he took Clay down to the base. Clay felt the way that George’s throat tightened around the head and mumbled a quiet ‘fuck’ under his breath. 

George tapped his finger against the bare skin of Clay’s hip causing the taller to open his eyes to look at George’s pleading face. George pushed Clay’s hips back before pulling them back in, making Clay thrust into his throat, George hummed around his length, non-verbally asking Clay to fuck into his throat. 

“Pinch my hip if you need me to stop,” Clay spoke firmly before he began shallowly thrusting into the wet heat of George’s mouth. His grip on George’s hair was firm, holding the brunette in place as his length slid in and out between his lips. Clay tried to keep a steady pace, revelling in the way George’s mouth felt but George opened his eyes to look up at Clay and the sight made him lose control. George's brown eyes were blown wide with a hunger Clay had never seen before. He began to thrust harder and deeper into his mouth, his nerves on fire from the intense pleasure. 

Clay watched as tears began to well up in the corner of George’s eyes, threatening to spill as Clay’s hips snapped back and forth. He continued the motions until he felt a sharp pinch on his hip. At the signal he immediately stopped, pulling back and crouching to George to make sure he was okay. He wiped away George’s tears with his thumbs as the elder panted for breath. Praises poured from Clay's slips as George panted desperately. 

“Can I kiss you?” Clay asks bluntly as soon as the other had regained his breath. George nodded whilst whining, clearly eager for a kiss. Clay followed the motion of George’s hand and watched as he pushed the base of his palm against his erection. Clay smirked cupping George’s jaw and pulling him into a deep kiss. George’s lips were wet and swollen but incredibly soft. Each drag of his lips only left Clay wanting more and more, he savoured every moment. They separated when Clay began to trail kisses down George’s jaw and neck, giving the occasional nip as he looked for the spot that would make George gasp. Clay nibbled on George’s collarbone and heard a sharp intake of breath. Found it. He thought, sucking hard at the spot, surely enough to leave a deep mark that would remain there for a week. 

George threaded his fingers through Clay’s hair, pulling his head back in order to reconnect their lips. This kiss was more lustful than the last with George’s hand eagerly running over his chest. The feeling of George’s hands over his shirt made him eager to know what they’d feel like underneath. 

Clay stood and pulled George to his feet before tugging the shorter's shirt over his head and did the same to his own. He kicked off his trousers from around his legs, now stood completely naked in front of George whilst he stood in just those tiny shorts. 

His large hands grabbed at George’s hips, pulling them towards him and connecting their lips. 

“You’re so fucking pretty baby,” Clay mumbled against his lips. George’s hands came to rest on Clay’s biceps, squeezing the muscles softly. 

“Can you pin me down and fuck me now?” George asked in a voice that sounded so innocent yet his words so filthy. 

Clay felt lust boil in his groin, he groaned. “On the bed.” He demanded, stroking his length as George did what he asked. “Hands and knees.” Clay climbed on the bed behind George, large hands cupped George’s ass, massaging it with his thumbs. He pulled the shorts down completely exposing George to him. He watched as George’s hole fluttered, reaching out to brush his thumb over the muscle. George pushed back against the thumb clearly eager to be filled. 

“You really are just a slut for it huh?” Dream tuts. “Your body is basically begging for my cock.” 

“Please, need it,” George whines, hips moving desperately. Clay loved how the power had switched so quickly. 

“I’ll need to open you up first, baby.” Clay hummed, rubbing at George’s hips. 

“Did it in the shower.” He confessed unashamed, wiggling his hips back invitingly. 

Clay couldn’t help but feel surprised, getting impossibly harder at the thought. “You did?” Clay begins trailing kisses up George’s spine, stopping once he reaches his neck, sucking more marks into the skin. 

“Couldn’t stop thinking about earlier.” Clay could feel George’s pulse through his neck with his lips, the rapid thumping of his heart showing the adrenaline pumping through his bloodstream. 

“You knew what I had been doing.” He whispered into George’s ear. Goosebumps began to prickle George’s skin on his neck as Clay dragged his lips across his skin. 

“Yeah, you wouldn’t stop thinking about me joining you in there,” George affirmed, his voice shakey and words whispered under his breath.

“Want to face you when I fuck you.” Clay helped George turn over onto his back before grabbing the lube he kept inside his bedside table. 

He popped the cap open and poured a generous amount of lube onto his hand before lubing up his length. Clay felt George’s eyes on him and looked up to see him staring with his hand wrapped around his length, slowly moving his hand. Clay wiped his hand on his bedsheets before swatting George’s hand away and instead propped his knees up, pulling one of the legs over his shoulder in order to line up properly. 

He looked to George for consent before slowing pushing in past the tight ring of muscle. 

Clay hissed as the heat enveloped him. George’s face scrunched up in discomfort as Clay slowly pushed in, whining at the feeling. 

Clay moved slowly, pausing every so often to give George a chance to adjust. “You okay?” Clay asked, soothing George with gentle circles into his hip. George nodded, whines escaping his lips as he moves his hips against Clay, barely having had any time to adjust. 

“Stop being a greedy slut. I’ll give you what I want to give you.” Clay reprimands but begins to thrust into George anyway. 

He pulls out until just his tip is in George before snapping his hips forward, making George yell out a moan. “Holy fuck! Right there, Clay!” George begs gripping tightly onto Clay’s shoulders as Clay hits his prostate dead on.

Clay tries to keep angled at that point, thrusting hard and fast into George. He moves one of his hands to George’s neck, using it as leverage to press in harder and deeper into George who babbles in response. 

“Choke me please.” George pleads, one of his hands dropping off of Clay’s shoulder to grip the hand around his neck. Clay squeezes, immediately making George feel deliciously lightheaded, giving the semblance of being restricted in breathing. George’s eyes rolled back into his head and a high pitched moan passed his lips. 

“So beautiful like this baby, all mine.” Clay growls, his pace is brutal, not giving George a chance to even think. George can barely speak other than pleading sounds. Clay could tell George was getting close so decided to wrap his hand around George’s neglected member, matching the pace of his hand with his thrusts. 

It doesn’t take much longer for George to cum with a yell and an arch of his back all over his chest. He seems almost embarrassed at the fact that he came before Clay, or he would be if Clay wasn’t still fucking into him. Causing him to squirm in overstimulation. 

“Can’t take anymore.” George whines, voice shaky and legs weak. Clay ignores his pleas, continuing his brutal pace, loving the way George writhes beneath him, his hole clenching around his cock deliciously. "Clay! I can't" George practically sobs, the feeling becoming overwhelming. 

“Only a bit longer baby, I promise. Taking me so well. Made for my cock.” George seems sated by Clay’s words, letting Clay use him as the younger feels a familiar coil of climax build in his groin. He began to lose his rhythm, instead, he's thrusting in hard, sloppy and deep as he chased his high, clinging tight to George’s throat before cumming deep inside him, his cock pulsating as George’s hole tightened around him. 

He released George’s throat and sat as they both tried to catch their breath. 

When Clay pulled out he watched as some of his cum spilt back out of George. He wiped it with his thumb and pushed it back into the loosened hole making George squirm. 

“Clay I’m sensitive.” He scoffed, trying to kick Clay away with his weak legs. 

Clay smiled sweetly at the fucked out man beneath him. “Sorry, just a nice sight to see.” He admitted sheepishly. “I’ll go get a cloth.” And so he did, retrieving and wetting a cloth from the bathroom before returning to George who hadn’t moved. 

“I don’t think I can stand.” George seemed incredibly embarrassed at it, scowling when Clay began to laugh at him. 

“I fucked you good then.” Clay snickered, wiping the cum off George’s chest. 

“Don’t be getting a big head about it.” George smiled, pulling Clay down into a kiss. 

“Do you want this to be more than sex?” Clay asked looking into George’s eyes hopefully as the two separated from their kiss. 

“Of course I do dumbass, wouldn’t let you fuck me if it was meaningless.” George rolled his eyes before kissing Clay again. Clay begins peppering kisses all over George's face. 

“So I can do that again?” Clay’s eyes widened excitedly at the prospect. 

“Not right now! I’m sore as shit and want to sleep.” George whined opening his arms to indicate he wanted to cuddle. Clay eagerly climbed into bed, cuddling into George’s chest happily and kissing the skin he had purpled with bruises.

"So, boyfriends?" Clay whispered into the night, his hand resting above George's heart. 

"Boyfriends," George affirmed, pressing a kiss to Clay's head. 


	2. oop

not me adding a chapter just cos I rewrote this and want people to see :)

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @bearnevolent


End file.
